The Conduits, Second Wave
The Conduits, Second Wave is a fan fiction, spin-off written by User:Gotek. It takes place 24 years after the good ending of InFAMOUS 2 and follows the story of a new conduit, Kris "Jikan" Torres after the new wave of conduits. Volume 0 BOOM! That's how it all started. After Cole MacGrath used the RFI the plague was cured and the beast was gone, things were great in the world, but recently, things haven't been going too well in the world. The world is on the verge on a new World War, fighting everywhere. One day, a fighter plane flew over New Empire, then something dropped, the second it hit, I thought for sure I was dead, and NEW Empire was near destruction, but I woke up. The destruction was minor, a few building damaged, the street highly damaged, I looked around, and it seemed as though no one was dead. I soon realized that these bombings had happened all over the city, with almost the exact same affect. Who did this, and why, what's the purpose, I'm determined to find out. Volume 1 -''Still a little groggy from the bombing, I drag myself up, I start tipping a bit, everything starts spinning. I start trying to walk, everybody around me seems to be going unnaturally slow, then unnaturally fast, then everything around me just stops. I stop my slow seeming movement, and look at a clock, it's not moving, odd. Everything starts spinning even more, life around me goes from super fast forward, to super slow motion. I look at my arm and it seems fuzzy, like it's fading, when I look up, I'm standing in the same spot, but there's no concrete, and there's construction work all around me, then I collapse.''- -''I have no idea how long I was out, when I wake up, I'm back where I was, what I think is the present, time seems to stop, then I'm out again.''- -''I wake up again, after who knows how long, I'm still in the same spot, and people are giving me funny looks. I look to my left to see an average height man, tan, a squarish head and short brown hair, I feel like I'm starting to fade again. The man grabs onto my arm, and we're both gone, this time what I think is farther back, just a few small houses around me, everything's spinning again, then the man says something.-'' ?: Don't you go down, focus, focus on the present, imagine you going there, focus. -''I'm back, then I go down for the third time''- -''When I wake up, I'm in a room, although I don't know where, and the man is sitting next to me.''- (From this point on, it probably won't be in first person, I just felt the need to descripe that better than anything else, and I hate when people try capture exactly what somebody is feeling or something from third person) ?: About time you woke up. Jikan: Who are you and where am I? Eric: Calm down, I took you here after you passed out for the third time. My name is Eric White, I'm a conduit, like you. Although I've been a Conduit for 4 years, while you've been for 3 days. Jikan: What are you talking about? What the heck is a Conduit?! Eric: Perhaps I best explain this slowly. A conduit is somebody with special power genes, some kind of blast or certain technology activates them, you, are a Conduit, that bomb activated your powers. I found out I was a Conduit 4 years ago and made a machine to activate them. I'm guessing all your black-outs have just been your powers settling in. -''There's a pause for a couple minutes.''- Eric: You deaf? Jikan: No, no, I'm just trying to let this all settle in. Jikan: So you're saying I have, what, like Super powers now? Eric: Pretty much. And you need to learn to control them. Jikan: Hmph. Well, if what your saying is true, I guess I'll figure it out for myself. Eric: No, I can teach you. -''Jikan gets up and starts walking out the door, then turns his head a bit.''- Jikan: I don't care. -''Jikan leaves.''- Category:Gotek Category:Spin-Offs